


Davekat Hot Romance

by Incrediblyshittywriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm losing my mind over this, M/M, davekat - Freeform, davekat 2012, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incrediblyshittywriter/pseuds/Incrediblyshittywriter
Summary: In my defense, I was sleep deprived. Angsty fluffy davekat based off the Minecraft porn I had the unfortunate experience of viewing with my bleeding eyes! I DARE YOU TO READ THIS. I DARE YOU.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Davekat Hot Romance

turntechGodhead[TG]began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

TG: fuck you

CG: PLEASE DO. 

**Author's Note:**

> My attention span gave out. Hope you liked it.


End file.
